Watashi no Shugo Tenshi
by Parseltongve
Summary: Kembali ke masa lalu karena menerima penawaran dari Hagoromo adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Madara setelah ia mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lantas, apakah kesempatan ini dapat digunakan dengan baik oleh sang Uchiha? Apalagi mengingat dirinya yang sekarang adalah sebagai seorang wanita? Female Madara X Hashirama, Female Tobirama x Izuna.
1. Chapter 1

…

Watashi no Shugo Tenshi

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Romance, Adventure, & Parody

[FemMadara x Hashirama], [FemTobirama x Izuna]

Rating T

 _Kembali ke masa lalu karena menerima penawaran dari Hagoromo adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Madara setelah ia mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lantas, apakah kesempatan ini dapat digunakan dengan baik oleh sang Uchiha? Apalagi mengingat dirinya yang sekarang adalah sebagai seorang wanita?_

 **Warning : Female!Madara, Gender-bender, Hashi x Female!Madara, Izuna x Female!Tobirama,Time-Travel!, OOC, !, Alive!Itama-Kawarama-Butsuma-Tajima, OC!Mom's.**

 **DLDR. Ya know!**

 **Revision Date : 1/12/2017**

...

 **-Chapter 1-**

...

Kegelapan..

Kekosongan..

Kehampaan..

Adalah hal-hal yang telah menemani dirinya sejak kematian adik tercintanyam hingga kematiannya yang kedua kalinya ini. Uchiha Madara hanya duduk diam ditengah-tengah kegelapan alam yang ia kenal sebagai dunia orang mati ini.

'Seandainya.. aku mendengarkan Hashirama dulu.. mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi..' Batinnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mungkin saja Tobirama benar kalau Uchiha memang terkutuk.." Tiba-tiba saja Madara ditengah-tengah kegelapan itu.

Satu jam sudah ia habiskan hanya untuk duduk berdiam diri tanpa melakukan hal apapun selain berpikir, merenungkan dan menyesali perbuatannya, walaupun bukan ia sebenarnya pencetus ide Mugen Tsukuyomi itu.

Lagipula, mengapa ia tidak langsung dipertemukan ke Shinigami saja langsung? Dan mungkin saja.. di adili atas dosa-dosanya? Yah.. ia tahu seharusnya hal itulah yang terjadi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin kesana...

Tapi tidak dengan faktanya..

Namun, lambat laun setitik cahaya muncul di depannya dan titik kecil itu perlahan semakin melebar sehingga ruangan dimensi yang tadinya di penuhi dengan warna gelap itu berubah menjadi putih sehingga Madara harus menutup kedua matanya untuk menghindari cahaya yang menyilaukan kedua matanya itu.

"Ah, akhirnya orang yang kutunggu-tunggu sedari tadi sudah datang..."

Sebuah suara pria yang terdengar parau memanggilnya dan karena rasa penasaran yang besar, dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya itu dan menemukan seorang pria tua yang tengah melayang dalam posisi duduk dengan sembilan buah gudoudama dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kau... Hagoromo?" Nama dari pencetus Ninshu itu pun meluncur keluar dari mulut sang mantan Rikudo ketiga itu. Dan sang pria tua yang disebutkan namanya tadi hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Madara yang masih bingung.

Madara tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Rikudo karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia langsung bertatap muka dengan sang legenda yang hampir menjadi mitos belaka itu.

"Ah ya, langsung saja.. aku rasa kau tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele bukan?" Madara hanya diam saja, namun karena merasa sang Rikudo menunggu jawaban, akhirnya ia memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau tahu betul kalau kau tidak bertemu denganku saat ini, kau pasti sudah ada di neraka sana dan membayar semua dosamu dengan hukuman disana bukan?"

Lagi-lagi, Madara menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Namun, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Hagoromo, ia kemungkinan besar sudah berada di neraka sana. Sepertinya, keinginan kecilnya untuk tidak berada disana terkabul.

"Tapi.. ini semua juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku bukan? Si Zetsu-teme itu yang memperalatku! Aku mana tahu kalau dia sebenarnya adalah anak dari Kaguya juga! Dan malahan semua orang juga diperalatnya! Kupikir tulisan di batu bodoh itu benar-benar tulisanmu tahu!" Hagoromo hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena memang benar perkataan Madara.

Sebenarnya, ia juga baru menyadari arti penting dari tulisan itu. Bukan artinya Senju dan Uchiha bergabung dan membentuk sebuah desa. Bukan artinya seseorang dari transmigran salah satu dari anaknya melaksanakan Mugen Tsukuyomi seperti Madara.

Tetapi, ini berhubungan dengan kasih sayang atau cinta yang dimiliki seorang dari klan Uchiha kepada orang yang paling disayanginya sebelum orang itu membangkitkan Sharingan. Itulah teori yang Hagoromo temukan baru-baru ini setelah ia melihat perang dunia shinobi keempat dan kebangkitan ibunya itu.

Teori yang ia temukan itu juga ternyata cukup menyambung dengan teori Tobirama tentang kekuatan Sharingan milik Uchiha dan itulah alasan mengapa ia memanggil Madara. Untuk memberikannya kehidupan yang belum pernah ia miliki. Dan karenanya, ia sudah mempersiapkan seseorang yang sudah jauh lebih dulu menjalankan tugas darinya ini.

Karenanya, ia akan memberikan kehidupan kedua untuk Madara. Ia merasa kasihan karena Madara tidak pernah bisa merasakan kasih sayang lagi sejak Izuna dan keluarganya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lagipula.. " Madara menyambung perkataannya kembali dan hal itu membuat Hagoromo kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Madara.

"..seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya menginginkan kedamaian.. itu saja.. dan pada akhirnya mahkluk sialan itu mengacaukan seluruh kehidupanku.. membuat waktu yang telah kupakai bertahun-tahun telah menjadi sia-sia.. seharusnya.. aku mempercayai kata-kata Hashirama.. dan merelakan kematian Izuna saat itu.." Katanya sembari menunduk dengan kedua tatapannya yang menerawang entah kemana pikirannya membawanya.

Dan Hagoromo bisa melihat jika Madara mengeluarkan isi hatinya itu tanpa sang Uchiha benar-benar sadari. Ah, ia seperti melihat Indra sekarang. Madara memang benar-benar mirip dengan anak sulungnya itu dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Hagoromo tahu bahwa Madara sudah menjalani kehidupannya dengan berbagai macam masalah yang tiada habisnya walaupun semua orang juga memiliki masalah masing-masing. Pengucilan, ketidakpercayaan, kematian anggota keluarganya, pengkhianatan dan kebencian membuatnya menjadi target mudah dan sempurna bagi Zetsu untuk ia kendalikan layaknya boneka panggung.

Selain dibenci dan tidak dipercayai penduduk desa Konoha, tak tanggung-tanggung ia juga dibenci oleh seluruh anggota klannya karena mereka pikir Madara hanyalah pecinta perang. Ia tahu sebenarnya Madara tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang jahat dan yang diinginkannya hanyalah yang terbaik untuk keluarga dan klannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu dan memang sejak awal semua kekacauan ini menjadi kesalahanku. Aku tidak mengira jika Zetsu hitam yang lemah itu bisa menyebabkan kekacauan sebesar ini.. Tapi, aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk membicarakan Zetsu hitam, akan tetapi untuk memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu.. sekarang tinggal kau pilih dulu jawabannya."

Sang petapa menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap kembali sepasang onyx yang terlihat bingung didepannya itu.

"Kau hanya harus mengatakan ya atau tidak.. jika kau sudah memilih salah satu dari jawaban tersebut, maka aku akan memberitahumu apa isi penawaran yang akan kutawarkan padamu, Madara-kun.."

Baiklah, Madara memang tidak pernah kalah dalam hal bertaruh atau bermain judi semasa ia masih tinggal di Konoha bersama Hashirama dulu. Namun, dua jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rikudo Sennin ini, akan menentukan nasibnya. Lagipula, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki gambaran atas apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memilih salah satu dari jawaban itu bukan?

Namun waktu tidak berhenti dan berjalan terus, seiring Madara berpikir atas jawaban mana yang akan ia ambil. Dan dengan perasaan bercampur-aduk, antara penasaran dan tertarik, antara khawatir akan nasibnya dan juga takut. Karena Ya dan Tidak bisa berarti banyak hal. Namun akhirnya ia memilih salah satu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rikudo.

"Aku.. memilih.. Ya.." Katanya dan sedetik kemudian, ia melihat sebuah seringaian penuh arti dari wajah sang Rikudo dan ia tahu saat itu kalau ia memilih jawaban yang salah?!

"Hahahahaha! Lucu sekali ekspresimu itu, Madara-kun. Tenang saja... jawaban yang kau ambil tadi adalah jawaban yang kuharapkan.." Mendengar itu, Madara hanya diam saja dengan tetap memasang ekspresi stoic andalannya, namun ia merasa lega setelah mengetahui kalau jawaban yang ia ambil adalah yang sang Rikudo harapkan.

Namun tetap saja, seringaian tadi sepertinya memberikan sebuah pesan tersirat baginya dan Madara harus tahu apa kemungkinan isi pesan tersirat itu, itu pun jika Rikudo memang sengaja memberikan pesan tersirat dibalik seringaiannya. Seperti.. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya 'menyesal'?

'Akan kubuat kau memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dari yang telah kau lewati.. kau tidak akan menyesalinya.. tapi maaf, aku juga harus merubah gendermu.. agar semua rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar..' Batin Hagoromo semari tersenyum lembut kearah Madara yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, membuat sebuah bulir keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya.

"Begini, aku akan memberikan sebuah penawaran yang bisa kau bilang sebagai kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kehidupanmu. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa hidupmu itu bukan?"

Mendengar ini, Madara terkejut bukan main. Kesempatan kedua?

"Ya, kau akan kukembalikan ke masamu sendiri dimana Era Sengoku Jidai masih berlangsung dan dari situ, kau bisa memperbaiki apa yang salah, misalnya memburu Zetsu hitam? Tetap berteman dengan Hashirama? Menyelamatkan adikmu dari serangan fatal itu misalnya? Atau berteman dengan Kurama? Kau tahu bukan kalau dia sangat membencimu.. " Madara hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya. Tentu saja, rubah itu tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang ia perbuat padanya dulu.

"Dekat dengan Kurama akan sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu.. Indra dulu sering sekali bermain dengannya dan bahkan sering membawa Kurama masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk tidur bersama." Madara mendengus kembali mendengarnya.

Tapi, Hagoromo memang benar. Ia bisa merubah banyak hal di masa lalunya, hanya saja tidak dengan hal yang terlalu signifikan. Izuna bisa ia selamatkan dan ia tidak akan hidup sendirian lagi.

Keluarganya.. dan anggota klannya.. dan mungkin saja, Konoha yang nanti akan ia dan Hashirama bangun kembali.. akan melihat dirinya seperti Hashirama..

Ya.. itu mungkin..

Tunggu! Ia terlalu berharap. Konoha tidak mungkin akan menerimanya walaupun ini adalah kesempatan keduanya untuk hidup! Konoha tidak pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak dulu! Ia benci dengan tatapan mereka yang mengarah kepadanya seperti mereka melihat monster didepan mereka.. dan itu membuat kenangan buruk itu kembali menerjang pikirannya..

Walaupun kelihatannya hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik saat ini, Konoha tetap tidak akan pernah menjadi rumahnya. Rumahnya adalah keluarganya saja. Hanya bersama mereka ia merasa damai, walaupun ayahnya terbilang keras.

"Oh ya, karena jawabanmu adalah Ya tadi, kau akan berubah gender menjadi seorang wanita. Maafkan aku, tetapi.. setiap Ninjutsu yang kalian para shinobi gunakan memiliki efek samping bukan? Ninshuku juga begitu dan inilah efek sampingnya.. Lagipula, kau tidak akan merasa bosan karena Tobirama juga adalah seorang perempuan disana. Jadi, siapa tahu kau bisa berteman baik dengannya?" Mendengar itu, Madara terkejut bukan main.

"Tobirama.. menjadi seorang perempuan? Jangan-jangan dia juga ikut menerima penawaran ini?!" Tanya Madara dengan ekspresi seperti seseorang yang akan diterjang ombak tsunami.

"Tidak.. Tobirama tidak menerima kesempatan seperti ini. Kupikir hal itu akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang menarik untuk dilihat.. hehehe.. " Madara sweatdropped seketika mendengar alasan bodoh dari sang mantan Jinchuriki Juubi itu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan pernah mau berteman dengan si idiot brengsek itu!" Katanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, layaknya anak kecil yang kesal karena tidak diberikan permen oleh ibunya.

Hagoromo pun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu berteman dengannya kok.." Katanya dengan nada anak polos layaknya ingin menghindari omelan ibunya. Madara pun hanya mendelik tajam kearah Hagoromo.

"Ayolah Madara-kun, aku merasa bosan karena si alien dan ibuku sudah tersegel dan dunia pun damai setelahnya. Yah, itu memang mauku, hanya saja semuanya jadi monoton dan tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali. Sekalian, penawaran dariku ini karena aku ingin melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencapai kedamaian dengan jalan yang benar.." Madara masih memasang ekspresi bosan dan tetap mendelik tajam kearah Hagoromo.

'Teme.. aku tahu seharusnya seringaian itu memiliki arti seperti ini.. dan sialnya, dia membuatku menerima hal ini agar dia mendapatkan hiburan. Brilian!' Pikir Madara. Yah, tidak salah juga sebenarnya pemikiran Madara, namun sayangnya Madara hanya benar setengahnya.

"Nah, selamat menikmati kesempatan keduamu. Dan ingat satu hal. Tidak ada Mugen Tsukuyomi lagi atau rencana menghancurkan dunia, dan jika kau masih melakukannya, kau akan tahu akibatnya.." Madara hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

Tentu saja! Mana mau ia melakukan hal yang sama dua kali seperti itu? Apalagi jika ia sudah mengetahui akhirnya yang seperti itu..

"Ah ya.. satu hal lagi. Jika kau berencana untuk menyegel Zetsu hitam suatu hari nanti, maka aku akan memunculkan tanda di tanganmu dan Hashirama, seperti yang kuberikan pada Naruto dan juga Sasuke sebelumnya.. bagaimana cara meyakinkan Hashirama juga itu terserah padamu.. baiklah.. selamat jalan!" Jelas Hagoromo lagi dan Madara hanya mengangguk saja.

Meyakinkan Hashirama? Tapi ia tentu saja tidak mau mengatakan dirinya kalau ia sebenarnya dari masa depan. Yah, mungkin saja suatu hari nanti akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya..

Namun, kemudian ia berpikir sejenak. Mengapa harus ia, dari sekian banyak orang yang layak untuk tugas ini, harus ia yang terpilih?

Jika ia adalah Rikudo Sennin, seperti Hagoromo maksudnya karena ia sudah pernah merasakan rasanya memiliki kekuatan seperti orang tua aneh dibelakangnya itu. Mungkin ia akan memilih Hashirama atau Naruto untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah hal-hal yang tidak baik. Namun pemikiran itu menghilang seiring kesadarannya menghilang.

…

"..ra-chan.." Apa ini? Suara seseorang memanggilnya? Siapa? Dan juga, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh si Rikudo-..

Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah ia mengatakan kalau ia akan berubah menjadi...?

"...dara-chan..." Perempuan...?

Dan melakukan Time-Travel kesini sebagai kesempatan kedua dan agar si tua aneh itu mendapatkan hiburan?

"..dara-chan! Sadarlah!"

Tunggu sebentar.. siapa sebenarnya orang menyebalkan yang memanggilnya dan mengganggunya sedari tadi?

"Madara-chan! Sadarlah!"

Madara yang sedari tadi menutup kedua matanya, langsung terbuka begitu saja saat kesadaran memenuhi dirinya kembali. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap sekeliling sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah wajah yang terlalu familiar baginya.

'Hashirama ..' Batinnya yang kemudian teringat sesuatu hal yang sangat penting dan menakutkan.. hanya menurut dirinya..

'Ya ampun.. ' Dengan pemikiran horor yang tiba-tiba datang tersebut, Madara menelusuri tubuhnya dan benar saja, sekarang tubuhnya terlihat feminim. Rambut hitam ravennya yang liar itu terurai dengan bebas, namun terasa lebih halus.

Kedua mata onyxnya senantiasa tetap sama. Kulit putih pucatnya yang terasa halus disaat Madara menyentuhnya.. dan jangan lupakan kedua asetnya itu yang langsung membuat wajah sang Uchiha menjadi pucat pasi dan juga kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

'Kuso-oyaji! ' Umpat Madara dalam hati karena merasa kesal dengan sang petapa yang memberinya kesempatan kedua yang ujung-ujungnya merupakan sebuah bentuk penyiksaan.. menurut dirinya..

'Si kakek tua bangka itu tidak main-main rupanya. Dan dia benar-benar merubahku menjadi seorang wanita! Ini menurunkan daya tempurku, teme!' Batin Madara yang lagi-lagi protes. Ia tidak tahu apakah kakek tua bangka itu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

'Setidaknya kau harus tahu kalau aku mulai membencimu sekarang, Kuso-Oyaji! Ini jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang kubayangkan!' Batin Madara dengan sepenuh hati.

"Madara-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kau hampir mati tenggelam.." Kata si pemilik suara itu dengan nada khawatir.

Madara yang sedari tadi masih asik melamuni dengan apa yang terjadi padanya pun langsung menengokkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik suara tadi.

"Mengapa sedari tadi kau melamun terus, Madara-chan? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya anak yang bernama Hashirama tersebut sembari mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek apakah temannya itu mengalami demam atau tidak karena saat mereka sedang sparring diatas sungai tadi, Madara tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tenggelam. Seluruh baju sang Uchiha pun basah sekarang dan Hashirama kebetulan membawa satu set baju pengganti yang bisa dipakai untuk sang gadis, sementara pakaian basahnya dikeringkan diatas api.

Dengan lembut, Madara menepis tangan Hashirama dari dahinya dan menatap sang Senju dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tenang saja, Hashirama. Aku tidak sakit.." Kata Madara sembari tersenyum lembut, membuat lawan bicaranya itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Apa kau yakin?'

"Kau yakin? Kau bisa pulang lebih cepat jika kau mau, kau tahu? Lagipula, setelah ini kita hanya akan memancing dan mengobrol sebentar seperti biasanya.." Kata Hashirama dengan ekspresi khawatir yang masih tercetak diwajahnya itu.

"Tidak.. ayo kita memancing sekarang! Perutku sudah berbunyi tahu~" Sahut Madara dengan nada kekanakan, mencoba meyakinkan Hashirama jika dia baik-baik saja.

Terkadang, Senju didepannya itu bisa juga menjadi pintar jika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal Hashirama, lebih daripada Hashirama mengenal dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tetapi pertama-tama ganti bajulah dulu dengan pakaian ekstra ku. Aku hanya kebetulan membawanya dan tidak menyangka kalua pakaian itu akan terpakai juga" Katanya sembari menyerahkan satu set pakaian kepada Madara untuk dipakai sementara.

Dan setelah sang gadis berganti pakaian, kedua anak kecil berbeda klan itu mengisi hari-hari mereka dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan sementara pakaian lama Madara masih dikeringkan. Bahkan Madara sampai tertawa puas mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Menjadi anak-anak kembali dan merasa lebih bebas, melupakan kengerian sebuah peperangan, darah dan mayat juga kematian orang-orang terdekat. Ia berharap memiliki masa kecil seperti anak-anak yang tumbuh pada era Konoha berdiri. Karena mereka hanya butuh permainan tanpa peduli dunia yang bobrok ini.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan perasaan bebas yang menyenangkan ini. Dan Madara pun menyimpannya dalam memorinya. Memori hari-hari menyenangkannya bersama Hashirama.. yang terulang dua kali.

"Ah ya, aku punya sebuah jurus baru yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, Madara-chan! Ini jurus yang sangat luar biasa!" Seru Hashirama dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Madara yang agak lupa dengan jurus apa yang dikatakan Hashirama hanya bisa mempersilahkan sang Senju untuk mendemonstrasikan jurus tersebut.

"Silahkan.." Madara pun mempersilahkan sang Senju memperkenalkan tekniknya itu.

"Yosh! Nama jurus ini adalah "Teknik andalan gabungan : Elemen api dan Genjutsu : Jurus Shuriken Raksasa Ganda!" Mendengarnya, Madara sweatdropped di tempat.

Tentu saja! Ini adalah nama jurus terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar, dan pada kenyataannya sekarang ia malah jadi mendengarnya dua kali.

'Dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa Hashirama membuat nama jurus terbodoh, lebih dari pada Yondaime yang saat itu menamakan jurus baru waktu itu.. Rasen Cho- apa? Ah sudahlah..' Batin Madara disaat mengingat pria tampan dan jenius berambut pirang yang sayangnya juga payah dalam penamaan jurus, menurutnya.

Karena ia juga mendengar kalau Tobirama saat itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya, namun bedanya Tobirama mengatakannya secara blak-blakan di depan Yondaime itu sendiri. Dan si pirang itu hanya tersenyum kikuk saja disana.

"Itu bukan jurus, dobe. Lagipula, namanya juga sangat aneh. Jadinya kau ingin jurus itu sebagai Genjutsu atau tekhnik Katon, hah?" Tanya Madara sembari berkacak pinggang. Hashirama hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya.

"Yah.. kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hashirama, masih dengan antusiasnya itu.

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang ayo kita memanjat tebing itu. Kudengar pemandangannya sangat bagus dari sana" Kata Madara sambil menujuk puncak tebing itu. Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun langsung depresi di tempat.

"Kau ini jangan murung seperti itu terus, dasar payah.. " Komentar sang gadis Uchiha dengan nada monoton sembari menghela nafas lelah dan pada akhirnya ia menarik tangan sang Senju yang langsung terkaget dari sifat murungnya itu.

Yang ditarik pun hanya berkomentar "Eh?" sembari tetap memandang helaian raven didepannya yang berkibar tertiup angin karena mereka sedang berlari keatas, namun tetap membuat Senju kecil ini terpukau.

Madara melakukannya agar ia tidak dicurangi untuk kedua kalinya oleh si Senju idiot yang ia tarik ini, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak dibelakangnya. Hashirama hanya bisa memerah disaat ia merasakan tangan Madara yang sangat halus itu.

Sayangnya, cara berpikir Madara masih bisa terbilang cukup polos walaupun ia sudah menerima kesempatan kedua ini. Salahkan saja Zetsu yang membuat hidupnya seperti itu, sehingga ia masih tidak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Bisa dibilang, jadi kurang peka dengan hal-hal seperti yang dilakukannya itu.

Setibanya kedua anak kecil itu diatas, mereka pun langsung menari tempat duduk dan setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, keduanya memandangi hutan yang luas dan membentang didepan mereka.

'Tempat ini.. tempat dimana mimpi mendirikan Konoha lahir..' Batin Madara sembari menatap sendu tatapan didepannya itu. Sontak, kenangan-kenangan buruk dimana ia masih di Konoha pun menerjang pikirannya, membuat tangan kecil Madara menggenggam erat batu kecil yang tidak sengaja ada digenggamannya itu.

'Aku.. tidak akan pernah diterima disana.. walaupun ini adalah kesempatan keduaku..orang-orang pasti akan masih tetap menganggapku seperti monster.' Batin sang Uchiha pesimis sembari tersenyum sedih.

"Kau memang benar, Mada-chan! Pemandangan disini sangat indah!" Komentar dari Hashirama pun membuyarkan lamunannya dari pemikiran pesimisnya itu. Setelahnya ia hanya menengok kearah sampingnya dimana Hashirama terlihat masih memandang pemandangan indah didepannya.

Madara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, memang benar. Bahkan kelihatan sampai jauh. Dan aku sih percaya kalau mataku tidak akan kalah darimu." Kata Madara dengan percaya diri. Hashirama menengok kearah sahabatnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Eh? Tiba-tiba kau sangat bangga dengan penglihatanmu yah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan punya Sha-.." Madara menghentikan kata-katanya, familiar dengan hal yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hashirama yang kali ini bingung dengan sang gadis raven yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam itu. Surai hitamnya kembali tertiup angin kembali disaat sang raven sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan ekspresinya itu cukup untuk membuat Hashirama terpukau atas kecantikan dari sahabatnya yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Ah.. lupakan saja apa yang kubicarakan tadi.." Sambung Madara kembali, kali ini dengan nada monoton yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

'Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak bisa melihat Izuna lagi? Kalaupun Konoha kembali terbentuk kembali, sia-sia saja jika Izuna tetap mati. Apalagi dengan keadaanku yang menjadi wanita sekarang..' Batin Madara sembari menatap lahan luas yang akan menjadi Konoha itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Mengubah masa lalu tidaklah semudah apa yang orang-orang kira. Satu persatu tindakan pun bisa membuat banyak orang menjadi curiga jika hal tersebut dilakukan tanpa pemikiran yang matang.

Dan karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melintasi waktu, Madara harus memikirkan dengan matang rencana-rencana untuk kedepannya. Ia tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang kembali.

"Hm... sudah kuputuskan!" Teriakan Hashirama kembali membuyarkan lamunan sang Uchiha kembali. Madara kembali menengok kearah sang Senju dan Hashirama pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ayo kita bangun desa kita disini! Desa dimana anak-anak tak perlu saling membunuh lagi!" Kedua mata Madara agak membulat disaat mendengar hal itu.

Yah, desa yang seharusnya menjadi tempat bagi anak-anak untuk tidak saling membunuh lagi, malah pada akhirnya menghasilkan lebih banyak korban di perang dunia shinobi pertama hingga ketiga. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan para genin? Termasuk Obito yang dulu ia selamatkan. Dunia ini memang sudah terlalu terpuruk dengan segala keserakahan, kerakusan akan wilayah dan keegoisan para manusia.

"...lalu kita bangun sekolah yang akan melatih anak-anak hingga tumbuh dengan kuat dan bisa saling bekerja sama, juga bebas memilih misi! Lengkap dengan pengawas yang membagikan level misi sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka! Itulah desa yang takkan mengirim anak-anak ke medan perang!" Jelas Hashirama dengan ekspresi penuh kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Madara hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar semua itu diucapkan kembali.

"Hm.. aku setuju. Dan jika kau jadi pemimpin di desa itu, aku akan berada disampingmu.." Mendengar itu, Hashirama terkejut.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Madara hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah sang Senju sebelum ia berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Tentu saja untuk mengawasimu agar tidak melakukan dan memutuskan hal yang bodoh, idiot.." Mendengar itu, Hashirama pun kembali depresi, membuat Madara hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sembuh dari depresinya, Hashirama melihat sang gadis yang tertawa dengan segala pesonanya, cukup untuk membuat sang Senju mulai menyukainya.

Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah ide gila –menurut Madara- muncul di pikirannya.

"Madara-chan!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, otomatis Madara menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang Senju.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Madara yang tanpa sadar memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan, menyuguhkan pemandangan imut hanya bagi sepasang mata Hashirama.

"Madara-chan, menikahlah denganku!"

TBC

A/N : Bisa dibilang, ini sebagai cerita pengganti The Chance. Aku rencananya mau revisi aja Mada nya jadi cewe.. hehe... Thanks for reading and can't wait to see your precious review :3

Madara's Queen out!


	2. Chapter 2

Watashi no Shugo Tenshi

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Romance, Adventure, & Parody

[FemMadara x Hashirama], [FemTobirama x Izuna]

Rating T

 _Kembali ke masa lalu karena menerima penawaran dari Hagoromo adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Madara setelah ia mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lantas, apakah kesempatan ini dapat digunakan dengan baik oleh sang Uchiha? Apalagi mengingat dirinya yang sekarang adalah sebagai seorang wanita?_

 **Warning : Female!Madara, Gender-bender, Hashi x Female!Madara, Izuna x Female!Tobirama,Time-Travel!, OOC, !, Alive!Itama-Kawarama-Butsuma-Tajima, OC!Mom's.**

 **DLDR. Ya know!**

 **Revision Date : 1/12/2017**

…

 _Preview Chapter :_

" _Madara-chan!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, otomatis Madara menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang Senju._

" _Ada apa?" Tanya Madara yang tanpa sadar memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan, menyuguhkan pemandangan imut hanya bagi sepasang mata Hashirama._

" _Madara-chan, menikahlah denganku!"_

...

 **-Chapter 2 : Love is Blind, and Sometimes Stupid Enough-**

...

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Hashirama itu sukses membuat sang Uchiha terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" Apa-apaan maksudnya si idiot ini? Mengajaknya untuk menikah dengannya?

Ha! Didalam Mugen Tsukuyomi saja sana! Setidaknya itulah isi gerutuan dari sang HeiressUchiha ini.

"Menikah denganku! Kau adalah wanita tercantik dan terelegan yang pernah kulihat di muka bumi ini! Aku sangat mengaggumi kecantikanmu!" Dan Madara yakin ia ingin meninju si idiot didepannya ini dengan tangan Kurama.

"Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong, idiot!" Teriak Madara dengan kesal, dan juga dapat terdengar kesan sombong didalam kata-katanya.

Ha! Mana mungkin ia akan menikahi Senju idiot disampingnya itu. Lagipula, bukankah Hashirama akan menikah dengan Mito di masa depan? Yah, dengan wanita galak itu maksudnya...

"Heee? Kenapa kau menolakku secara mentah-mentah? Memangnya aku kurang apa?" Dan Madara pun menatap sang Senju dengan tatapan sweatdropped. Kurang apa katanya? Hahhh...

"Dengar ya, kau itu kurang tampan, kurang keren, kurang bergaya, kurang kuat , kurang pintar dan masih banyak sekali kekurangan, tetapi yang paling penting adalah kau kurang di kantong!" Dan hal terakhir yang Madara sebutkan sukses membuat sang Senju kembali dalam mood depresinya sekaligus sweatdropped di tempat.

"Aku tidak sejelek itu dan aku tidak miskin kok~ dan wajar saja bukan? Aku kan manusia~ " Katanya, namun masih tetap dalam mode depresinya.

'Kau pernah mengajakku ke kedai sake beberapa kali dan gara-gara kau selalu lupa membawa dompet sialanmu itu disaat mengajakku minum, uangku jadi habis semua..'Gerutu Madara dalam hati disaat ia mengingat salah satu masa lalu nya dengan Hashirama.

Madara hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, namun sedikit tersenyum disaat melihat wajah ngambek sang Senju yang dihadapkan kearahnya. Dan akhirnya keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan, seperti hobi, hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan mereka di rumah.

Dan Hashirama cukup terkejut disaat mendengar kalau Madara yang telah membesarkan adiknya sendiri. Madara bercerita kalau saat ini hanya ia berdua dengan adiknya, Izuna. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain untuk merawat adiknya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, ditambah juga dengan latihan nya sendiri.

Itu dikarenakan sang ayah yang pada akhirnya berakhir suka minum-minum hingga pulang malam, dan disaat sang ayah sudah pulang, sering kali bau parfum wanita tercium dari tubuhnya. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut, bahkan sampai Izuna sudah meraih umur ke sepuluhnya.

Meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaan mengasuh adik padanya, bahkan Izuna pun malah memanggilnya mama disaat ia pertama kali mengeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya, hingga akhirnya Izuna diajarkan untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan Aneki.

Hashirama terdiam. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau keluarga Madara seberantakan ini. Disaat ia mengira ia memiliki ayah terburuk di dunia ini, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa sahabatnya memiliki kehidupan seperti ini diluar medan perang dimana biasanya mereka akan melawan satu sama lain.

Iya, dengan kesempatan yang ada ini, ia akan membuat Konoha menjadi desa yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Berbekalkan pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari masa depan, ia dapat mencegah berbagai hal buruk yang terjadi setelah kematiannya.

Ah ya, apakah kalian belum tahu.. kalau Hashirama juga sebenarnya adalah orang yang disebutkan Hagoromo dengan sudah menjalankan tugas ini duluan?

Namun sayangnya, ia juga tidak tahu kalau Madara juga diikut sertakan ke masa lalu sepertinya. Tujuannya ke masa lalu adalah memperbaiki masa lalunya yang berantakan, dan juga bagi Madara. Ia tidak ingin sahabat kesayangannya itu jatuh kedalam kesalahan yang sama.

Ia juga akan berburu Zetsu Hitam. Hanya saja ia bingung.. Bagaimana caranya ia mengajak Madara tanpa Madara sendiri ketahui identitas aslinya kalau ia sebenarnya berasal dari masa depan?

Dan soal pernikahannya dengan Madara?

Ah, kalian tidak perlu memikirkan kalau alasan Hashirama mengajak Madara untuk menikah dengannya hanya karena alasan politik, bukan itu, tetapi cinta ini mulai bertumbuh di hati sang Senju. Dan mungkin saja ia akan melakukan hal-hal gila hingga Madara menerima dirinya.. karena ia merasa lebih mencintai Madara sekarang, walaupun Mito memang wanita yang baik juga. Karena baginya, Mito hanyalah seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki baginya.

Tapi ia berandai-andai, Madara dengan apron berwarna merah muda dan penampilannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga? Khukhukhu..

'Sepertinya akan sangat terlihat imut..' Batin nista sang Senju.

"Hm... hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dobe.. dan terima kasih untuk pakaiannya." Ucap Madara yang pada akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Hashirama. Hashirama mengerdipkan matanya pelan.

Tidak menyangka satu hari lagi sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat...

"Eh? Iya juga yah.. baiklah.. sampai ketemu besok, Madara-chan..." Dan dengan itu, sang Senju mengambil tangan Madara dan mencium tempurung tangannya dan Madara kaget atas perlakuan sang Senju yang gentle padanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih saja belum terbiasa dengan tubuh wanita ini dan sang Senju malah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini..

Namun pada akhirnya Madara hanya terkekeh pelan sebagai apresiasi sebelum pada akhirnya mereka turun dari tebing itu bersama-sama dan mendarat dengan elegan di tanah dan akhirnya mereka berpisah ke rumah masing-masing dengan pemikiran yang agak mendalam.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Izuna saat ini sedang terlihat menuju tebing yang telah menjadi tempat favoritnya selama ini. Ia sering berlatih disini bersama Anekinya, hanya saja dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, sang Aneki sering sekali pergi ke suatu tempat dan meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Hikaku di rumah.

Hikaku adalah sepupu dekat mereka dan hampir setiap hari Hikaku berkunjung ke kediamannya dengan Aneki nya itu untuk berlatih, kadang juga hanya untuk mengobrol dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dan untuk saat ini, Izuna pun mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk menyempurnakan elemen baru yang harus ia kuasai. Raiton : Gian . Elemen yang merupakan elemen keduanya setelah Katon dan dengan ini ia seharusnya dapat mengimbangi rivalnya, Tobirama Senju yang memiliki elemen air.

Bicara tentang Tobirama Senju, ia malah dapat merasakan chakra rivalnya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat sang Senju dengan tatapan merah rubinya yang menatap datar kearahnya.

"Senju.. untuk apa kau disini? " Desis Izuna tajam saat melihat putri dari klan Senju yang ada disana. Tobirama hanya menatapnya datar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ke tempat ini untuk berlatih, Uchiha. Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga suka memakai tempat ini.." Jawab Tobirama dengan nada monotonnya. Izuna hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke latihannya.

"Heh, aku tahu.. kau pasti ingin mencari kesempatan untuk membunuhku, iya kan?" Geram Izuna sembari memperlihatkan Sharingan satu tomoenya itu. Angin pun tiba-tiba berhembus, dan memainkan helaian rambut kedua anak berbeda gender yang sedang menatap serius satu sama lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya..

Tobirama langsung melesat kearah Izuna, dengan tanto yang selalu dibawanya untuk latihan. Mendecih kesal karena Izuna tidak membawa senjata lain selain senbon, ia pun mencari sebatang kayu untuk bisa bertahan menghadapi serangan dari Tobirama, namun sayangnya batang kayu yang ia gunakan patah, dan disaat itulah Izuna melempar tiga buah senbon kearah Tobirama.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dan tiga buah senbon yang dilempar tadi ternyata hanyalah sebagai pengalih disaat Izuna menyiapkan jutsunya untuk menyerang Tobirama. Tobirama mendecih, namun mulai merapal segel untuk mencoba membalikkan keadaan. Sayangnya, ia terlambat satu langkah dari Izuna.

"Raiton : Gian!" Dengan jutsu itu, Izuna menciptakan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari petir dan benda itu mengarah dengan cepat kearah Tobirama.

Dan disaat Tobirama sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya, ia menutup kedua matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang akan menyengat tubuhnya.

Namun anehnya ia merasa tubuhnya dibawa pergi dari tempat itu dan melihat Izuna yang menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style dan membiarkan jutsunya terkena ke pohon di belakangnya, sehingga menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar disana.

Tobirama masih merasa terkejut. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menggendongnya seperti ini. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung orang itu adalah Izuna yang merupakan rivalnya selama ini.

Tobirama pun langsung turun dari Izuna dan merapikan pakaiannya, menetralkan emosi di wajahnya untuk tetap tenang. Dan Izuna hanya menatap bingung Tobirama.

"Cih, Untung saja aku sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini. Kau akan kulepaskan hari ini, Senju..." Kata Izuna singkat. Entah mengapa , disaat ia melihat ekspresi sang Senju yang menutup matanya saat itu membuat dirinya penasaran dan tidak ingin ia terluka.

Padahal mereka musuh..

Tapi, perasaan penasaran itu tidak hilang-hilang juga. Penasaran akan suatu hal aneh yang ia belum kenal. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin pemilik rambut seputih salju itu terluka karena serangannya. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Anekinya.

"Sombong sekali kau, Uchiha.. tapi.. itu jutsu yang bagus.." Komentar Tobirama, tertarik dengan perkembangan rivalnya yang sekarang sudah mulai mempelajari Raiton ternyata. Maka dari itu, karena ia hanya ingin memasteri elemen Suitonnya, maka ia harus menemukan suatu hal yang dapat menyeimbangi Izuna.

"Terima kasih.. tapi asal kau tahu, aku belum menyempurnakan pengendalian jutsu itu." Tobirama hanya mengangguk saja, mencatat hal ini baik-baik. Pengendaliannya belum sempurna dan Izuna sudah bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan seperti itu dengan jutsunya? Dan mengapa Izuna dengan cerobohnya membeberkan kelemahannya pada musuh?

"Huh.. baiklah.. karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama saja?" Saran Izuna dengan gaya santai sembari memungut kembali senbon miliknya yang berserakkan di tanah.

Tobirama melebarkan kedua matanya kaget disaat mendengar perkataanya. Uchiha dan Senju kan jarang sekali seperti ini. Tidak saling membunuh saat bertemu saja sudah bagus. Ada yang aneh dengan Izuna..

"Kau yakin? Aku adalah seorang Senju. Sudah tidak membunuh saat kita bertemu saja sudah bagus.." Komentar Tobirama. Izuna hanya... tersenyum. Aneh juga melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Tapi kita sedang diluar medan perang juga bukan? Setidaknya, kita harus menggunakan otak kita, Tobirama. Tidak semua Uchiha itu adalah monster yang tak mempunyai hati seperti hal-hal yang orang dewasa ajarkan padamu. Begitupun dengan Senju. Kita semua hanyalah manusia yang terjebak didalam lingkaran kebencian yang dibuat oleh para pendahulu kita, entah sudah berapa lama dan bodohnya kita karena melanjutkan lingkaran kebencian ini." Tobirama hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya disaat mendengar penjelasan Izuna. Ia terdengar seperti kakaknya.

Heh.. ia tidak tahu jika dalam klan Uchiha ada juga seorang naif dan idiot seperti kakaknya, namun berhati lembut. Ia tidak tahu jika Izuna memliki sifat yang sama persis seperti kakaknya atau tidak.

"Kau itu ternyata seorang yang bodoh dan naif seperti Aniki ku yah.." Komentar Tobirama sembari menghela nafas.

"Cih! Jangan samakan aku dengan si idiot itu!" Izuna tak terima dirinya disamakan dengan kakak dari si Senju berambut putih ini. Dirinya kan jauh lebih jenius dari si tukang kayu itu..

…

"Mo-ku-ton?" Madara hanya pura-pura kebingungan disaat Hashirama mengatakan kalau dia menemukan sebuah jutsu keren. Tadinya Madara pikir Hashirama akan memberitahukan jutsu bodoh seperti kemarin. Namun ternyata yang diberi tahunya malah Mokuton.

'Seingatku, Hashirama baru memilikinya disaat usianya 15 tahun. Umur kami disini masih 12 tahun.. ini aneh..' Madara pun mulai mencium hal-hal yang menurutnya mencurigakan disini? Apa ini ulah si kakek tua itu?

"Ya! Dan coba lihatlah ini!" Dan Hashirama pun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dan seketika muncullah sebuah... mawar?

Madara sewatdropped melihat mawar tersebut. "Jangan bilang kau ingin melamarku lagi, Hashirama?" Tanya Madara dengan nada sweatdropped. Sementara Hashirama hanya terlihat menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hei.. apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Tidak"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn"

"Apa kau pernah ditembak seseorang? Karena jika belum , aku akan menjadi yang pertama!" Mendengar hal itu, Madara rasanya ingin sekali menampar Hashirama dengan tangan Susano'o nya sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Tidak pernah dan jangan tanyakan hal ini lagi, idiot!" Teriak Madara dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Bukan malu tapi kesal, dan sepertinya Hashirama salah menafsirkannya.

"Ahahaha! Wajahmu memerah, Madara-chan! " Madara hanya mendengus sebal dan kemudian dengan gaya berjalan seperti robot, ia berjalan kearah Hashirama yang masih saja tertawa tanpa menyadari bahaya mendatanginya.

"TEME!" Dan Hashirama pun terbuang kedalam sungai, di tendang oleh sang Heiress Uchiha. Madara pun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menepuk kedua tangannya dengan gaya 'masalah beres'

Namun tak lama setelah itu...

DHUAARR!

Sebuah ledakan berasal dari hutan yang posisinya berada di belakang puncak tebing yang menjadi tempat dimana Madara dan Hashirama membicarakan mimpi masa depan mereka. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lebih lama lagi, Madara langsung melesat kearah dimana sumber ledakan itu berasal, dan meninggalkan Hashirama yang masih tidak jelas keberadannya.

Sesaat setelah Madara sampai di lokasi yang merupakan sumber ledakan tersebut berasal, Madara terdiam terpaku disaat melihat Izuna bersama dengan.. Tobirama?

"Izuna?" Izuna yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung kaget karena sudah ketahuan oleh sang kakak dimana ia sedang makan ikan bakar dengan heiress klan Senju. Sementara Tobirama yang melihat kedatangan Madara hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan mulai makan lagi, namun perasaan siaga dan waspada tetap ia pertahankan. Ia berada diantara dua Uchiha sekarang.

Madara benar-benar harus menahan tawa nya saat ini disaat ia melihat Tobirama versi wanita. Yah, tidak jelek memang. Cantik juga, hanya saja sifatnya pasti sama saja dengan Tobirama yang ia kenal.

"Kau berkencan dengan seorang Senju, Izuna?" Tanya Madara dengan nada datar. Yang ditanya pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Tidak mungkin, Aneki! Ia hanya menjadi teman sparringku saja.. " Sahut Izuna dengan emosi netral di wajahnya. Keduanya pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Sementara Tobirama pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Madara pun hanya menghela nafas kecil sembari mengajak Izuna pulang. Setelah kedua Uchiha itu pergi darinya, ia merasakan satu lagi chakra yang dikenalnya sedang mengarah kesini.

"MADARA!" Teriakan Hashirama pun membuat telinga Tobirama menjadi sakit.

"Anija, jangan teriak-teriak! Berisik!" Hashirama pun langsung pundung disaat ia mendengar Tobirama memarahinya kembali. Namun kemudian ia mulai berjalan mendekati Imoutonya itu.

"Apa kau melihat Madara? " Tobirama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama.

"Tidak, dan kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini, Anija?" Tanya Tobirama bingung. Dan kenapa kakaknya berteriak memanggil nama Madara barusan?

"Mada-chan melemparku ke sungai hanya karena aku ingin melamarnya.." Dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua anak lainnya sweatdropped.

"N-Nani?! Melamar seorang Uchiha?! Apa kau gila, Anija?!"

To Be Continued

#komedi #gagal T^T

Maafkan queen untuk komedi gaje ini yah.. ahahahaha

Buat yang sudah mereview, makasih banyak buat reviewnya yaaaa... kalau ada saran atau ide silahkan PM saja :D

Thanks for reading and can't wait to see your precious review :3

Madara's Queen out!


	3. Chapter 3

...

Watashi no Shugo Tenshi

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Romance, Adventure, & Parody

[FemMadara x Hashirama], [FemTobirama x Izuna]

Rating T

 _Kembali ke masa lalu karena menerima penawaran dari Hagoromo adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Madara setelah ia mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lantas, apakah kesempatan ini dapat digunakan dengan baik oleh sang Uchiha? Apalagi mengingat dirinya yang sekarang adalah sebagai seorang wanita?_

 **Warning : Alur Cepat, Gaje, Female!Madara, Gender-bender, Hashi x Female!Madara, Izuna x Female!Tobirama,Time-Travel!, OOC, !, Alive!Itama-Kawarama-Butsuma-Tajima, OC!Hashirama and Madara's Mom (Yuko Senju and Kyoshi Uchiha (OC)).**

 **A/N : I'm sorry for the very late update XD Here's chapter 3. Enjoy ~**

...

Chapter 3

...

"Tadaima!" Seru Hashirama yang baru saja pulang bersama Tobirama. Kedua nya pun dihambur dengan pelukan dari adik ketiga mereka, Itama Senju yang begitu senang melihat kedua kakaknya pulang, sementara Kawarama hanya diam dan melihat keduanya dengan ekspresi monoton.

Tatapan mata Hashirama pun bertemu dengan tatapan dingin Kawarama. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Kawarama kesal dengan dirinya. Apa yang bisa membuat adiknya kesal hari ini?

"Kawarama, ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" Tanya Hashirama penasaran dengan ekspresi dingin yang ditujukan Kawarama kepadanya. Kawarama yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ibu nya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Sahut Kawarama sembari tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Hashirama.

Hashirama yang melihatnya pun semakin penasaran dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan duduk tepat di depan Kawarama. Kawarama menyadarinya namun tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Aniki nya itu.

Hashirama pun tetap mencoba beberapa kali dan Kawarama tetap terus memalingkan wajahnya dari Hashirama, membuat Hashirama frustasi disana.

"Geez, ayolah Kawarama. Ada apa denganmu, huh?" Tanya Hashirama sembari tetap mencoba agar Kawarama tidak memalingkan wajahnya darinya lagi. Kawarama yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas lelah dan memutar kedua bola matanya, tanda bosan. Sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Hashirama dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau menyelamatkanku tadi!" Dan dengan pernyataan seperti itu, Hashirama terdiam dengan wajah bingung yang ia tunjukkan pada Kawarama. Kawarama yang melihatnya pun menepuk dahi nya keras. Kesal dengan kelemotan kakaknya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyelamatkanmu? Memang itu tugas ku bukan?" Sahut sang calon kepala klan Senju tersebut. Mengapa Kawarama malah marah padanya dan bukannya senang karena ia sudah menyelamatkan dirinya?

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kau mencuri kesempatan ku untuk bersinar di medan perang! Tou-san pasti akan bangga jika ia melihat keberanianku!" Sial! Ia lupa kalau Kawarama sebenarnya adalah mini Tobirama.

"Bersinar di medan perang seperti itu bukan hal yang penting! Kau bisa mati, Kawarama!" Sahut Hashirama dengan nada tegas.

Tobirama dan Itama yang berada dari sisi lain dari meja yang merupakan tempat dimana kedua kakak beradik Senju itu berdebat pun hanya diam saja dan menonton perdebatan mereka kembali.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Hashirama! Aku tahu aku belum sekuat kau atau pun Tobirama-Aneki! Tetapi aku tidak selemah dan secengeng Itama yang bahkan menangis melawan lima orang Uchiha!" Teriak Kawarama kesal, namun seketika ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika setelah Kawarama menyelesaikan perkataannya. Itama pun menangis mendengar perkataan menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Kawarama dan ia pun berlari ke kamar nya yang berada di lantai atas.

Hashirama pun mendecih kesal dan memberikan sebuah glare pada Kawarama. Tobirama pun hanya menghela nafas. Kawarama memang yang paling tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sama sekali, lebih parah dari Hashirama.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, Kawarama! Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud? Aku ingin agar keluarga kita utuh, dan tidak ada yang mati! Apa guna nya untuk bersinar di medan perang, sementara kau mati, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dan keluargamu ini menangisi kepergian dirimu, hah?! " Hashirama belum pernah semarah ini sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tidak mengira kalau Kawarama akan marah dan tidak suka disaat ia menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan Uchiha.

Ia pun langsung segera pergi menuju kamar Itama dan menenangkan adiknya itu karena selain ibunya, hanya ia yang bisa menenangkan adik nya yang mudah menangis itu.

Tobirama pun mendekati Kawarama yang jelas terlihat menyesal atas perkataanya tadi.

"Kita perlu bicara, Kawarama. Sebelum Okaa-san membunuhmu karena membuat Itama menangis.." Ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kawarama melihat kearah wajah Tobirama saat mendengar kalau Tobirama ingin berbicara dengannya. Betapa ia mengidolakan Aneki nya yang sangat lihai dalam mengontrol emosi nya itu.

Kawarama ingin dirinya mampu mengontrol emosi nya dengan baik layaknya Tobirama, namun dengan temperamen nya yang mudah meledak ini, akan sulit baginya untuk menjadi seperti Tobirama.

Kriet!

Suara pintu pun terbuka kembali dan memperlihatkan seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan sebuah armor merah. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah bungkusan yang entah apa itu isinya.

"Tadaima!" Butsuma Senju pun mengumumkan kepulangannya, dan disambut oleh suara sang istri yang sedang ada di taman belakang rumah beserta Kawarama dan Tobirama yang baru saja ingin mulai berbicara.

Butsuma pun melihat sekitar dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Hashirama. Kemudian sepasang mata hitamnya menuju kearah Tobirama yang sedang berbicara dengan Kawarama di teras. Sepertinya membicarakan masalah pengontrolan emosi Kawarama lagi.

Butsuma pun berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya yang berambut putih itu dengan maksud ingin bertanya keberadaan anak tertua nya itu.

Tobirama dan Kawarama pun otomatis menolehkan wajah mereka kearah sang ayah yang mendekati mereka.

"Dimana Hashirama?" Tanya Butsuma.

"Dia ada dikamar Itama, Otou-sama.." Jawab Tobirama.

Butsuma pun mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke lantai dua, tak sadar kedua anaknya yang lain menatap nya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

Namun satu pertanyaan yang sama muncul di dua anak berambut putih ini.

Apa Hashirama akan dimarahi oleh Butsuma lagi?

Sementara itu, Hashirama yang telah berhasil menenangkan Itama yang sedang tertidur itu sedang membaca sebuah scroll yang berisi tentang Fuinjutsu. Jika ia ingin segera menghilangkan keberadaan Zetsu hitam dari muka bumi, maka Fuinjutsu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk dasar serangannya.

Mungkin jika sudah saat nya Mito datang ke Konoha suatu hari nanti, ia akan belajar Fuinjutsu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sayang sekali dulu ia tidak pernah menganggap penting Fuinjutsu hanya karena skill nya yang ia rasa sudah cukup baik untuk seorang shinobi Kage Level sepertinya.

Grek!

Suara pintu kamar Itama yang terbuka pun membangunkan Hashirama dari lamunannya dan ia melihat sang ayah yang berdiri disana. Hashirama pun hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis pada ayahnya.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya? Ia ingat sekali kalau hampir setiap hari ia dan sang ayah beradu mulut satu sama lainnya. Jarang sekali terjadi pembicaraan damai antara keduanya.

"Otou-sama.." Sapa Hashirama sembari membungkukan kepalanya sedikit. Butsuma hanya mengangguk sembari berjalan kearah Hashirama. Hashirama yang melihat sang ayah berjalan kearah nya pun hanya bingung. Sepertinya ia belum berbuat kesalahan apapun apalagi hari ini.

Atau.. Tobirama sudah memberitahukan perihal lamarannya pada Madara?!

'Itu.. tidak mungkin 'kan? Tobirama tidak mungkin setega itu padaku?' Batin Hashirama yang mulai panik. Jika Butsuma benar-benar mencarinya karena masalah itu, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Ini untukmu, nak.." Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun berkedip heran saat melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Butsuma tadi adalah untuknya. Apa itu? Sebuah paket?

"Itu.. paket untukku?" Tanya Hashirama polos, yang malah membuat sang kepala klan Senju tertawa, namun Hashirama malah merasa horror sendiri dalam hati. Ayahnya hampir tidak pernah tertawa sama sekali seingatnya.

"Tidak juga. Ini adalah hadiah dariku untukmu. " Jelas Butsuma sembari tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut lurus bermodel mangkok putranya yang masih terbengong itu.

"Otou-sama? Kau tidak salah anak kan? Biasanya kalau tidak Tobirama, Kawarama yang menerima hadiah darimu?" Tanya Hashirama. Butsuma pun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemudian ia pun berjongkok sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

Dengan senyuman tipis, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Tidak, aku tidak salah anak seperti yang kau katakan. Ini adalah hadiah mu karena hari ini kau melakukan sebuah prestasi besar. Tidak hanya menyelamatkan Kawarama, tetapi juga menyelamatkan banyak nyawa anggota klan kita. Aku bangga padamu." Jelas nya sembari memberikan eye smile dan kembali mengacak rambut Hashirama.

Hashirama pun melebarkan kedua matanya kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau hadiah ini ditujukan untuknya. Sebuah senyuman kecil pun terbentuk di mulut Hashirama.

"Itu.. sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi klan Senju, dan terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Otou-sama.." Ucap Hashirama sembari membungkuk sekali lagi pada ayahnya. Butsuma pun mengangguk.

"Ah ya, aku juga punya beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu.." Mendengarnya, Hashirama pun menjadi bingung dan penasaran disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa itu, Otou-sama?"

Butsuma pun menatap serius putranya saat ini. Membuat berbagai kemungkinan scenario pun muncul di benak Hashirama.

"Saat perang melawan Uchiha kemarin, aku melihat kau bertarung dengan seorang gadis dari klan Uchiha. Tetapi yang kulihat, kalian tidak seperti bertarung hingga mati, melainkan seperti.. _menari_. Setahuku, dia adalah Madara Uchiha, putri tertua nya Tajima. Apa kalian pernah bertemu satu sama lain?"

Glek!

Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, Butsuma pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Beruntungnya ia sudah menyiapkan scenario yang sangat _luar biasa_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

* * *

Saat kembali ke rumah bersama Izuna, hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Madara adalah sang ibu yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang, membuat Madara membeku di tempat dengan kedua mata nya yang mencelat.

'Ini .. tidak mungkin!' Batin Madara disaat melihat sosok ibu nya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya masuk untuk makan siang.

Apa yang terjadi? Ia ingat betul kalau ibu nya meninggal tepat di hari ia melahirkan Izuna. Bukannya ia tidak senang, tetapi ia hanya bingung. Bagaimana bisa ibunya.. masih hidup?

'Jika Kaa-san masih hidup, apa berarti Tou-san.. tidak seperti dulu?' Batin Madara yang masih ditengah-tengah kebingungan.

Uchiha Kyoshi hanya menatap bingung putri satu-satunya itu. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia nampak kebingungan akan suatu hal. Tapi hal apa yang bisa membuatnya bingung? Apakah dalam performa ketiga nya di medan perang, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Ya, karena Madara adalah seorang wanita, maka klan tidak setuju jika mereka dipimpin oleh seorang wanita. Maka dari itu, wanita tersebut harus di uji kekuatan dan seluruh kepribadian serta cara berpikirnya untuk menjabat sebagai kepala klan masa depan.

Awalnya para tetua mendengar bahwa tidak ada hal yang menarik dari performa di medan perang pertama dan kedua Madara. Saat itu, Madara masih belum bertemu dan bertarung dengan orang penting dari klan Senju, begitu menurut laporan salah satu orang yang mereka perintahkan untuk memantau Madara.

Namun mereka mendengar bahwa suatu hal menarik terjadi dalam performa Madara untuk ketiga kalinya dalam medan perang kemarin. Ia bertemu dan bertarung dengan calon kepala klan Senju di masa mendatang, Hashirama Senju.

Tidak hanya itu, beberapa anggota klan yang ikut berperang hari itu melihat kalau keduanya tidak bertarung seperti yang lain, keduanya terlihat seperti sedang.. _menari_. Keduanya juga terlihat seperti sudah bertarung satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun dan mengenal dengan baik kemampuan satu sama lain.

Hal itu tentu membuat mereka curiga, namun saat mereka menanyakan Madara, ia hanya bilang kalau gaya bertarung nya memang sudah seperti itu. Dan alasan mengapa performa pertama dan kedua nya tidak sebagus yang ketiga ini karena Madara sendiri merasa kalau musuhnya tidaklah menarik.

Tentu pernyataan itu membuat para tetua kaget dan menganggap Madara aneh.

"Kaa-san, biar aku bantu.." Suara Madara pun membuyarkan lamunannya dan setelahnya ia melihat Madara yang sudah membawakan panci sup miso itu ke ruang makan. Kyoshi pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Izuna yang baru saja selesai mandi pun ikut membantu sang Kaa-san di dapur, giliran Madara masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai berendam dalam bak penuh air hangat.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kenyamanan air hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya itu.

Sepasang onyx Madara menatap kosong langit-langit kamar mandinya itu. Pikirannya menuju memori-memori masa lalunya yang hanya penuh dengan dendam dan kepahitan pembicaraannya dengan para tetua sebelum ia sampai di rumah. Hingga akhirnya ia menepis semua memori itu dan membiarkan kehangatan air yang melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa tegang dan pegal.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu jam Madara berada di kamar mandi. Ia hampir tertidur pulas hingga..

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Aneki! Kau sedang apa didalam sana? Kau tidur lagi ya?" Suara Izuna pun membangunkan dirinya yang ternyata hampir tenggelam didalam bak mandi nya sendiri. Madara pun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkahnya yang memalukan ini.

Ia, Madara Uchiha yang pernah menguasai dunia shinobi, hampir mati tenggelam dalam bak mandi nya sendiri?

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang melamun.. " Jawaban Madara pun membuat Izuna sweatdropped mendengarnya.

Ia dapat mendengar Izuna yang menghela nafas dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat Aneki. Tou-sama sudah di rumah dan ingin berbicara denganmu.." Kata Izuna.

Madara hanya diam saja untuk beberapa waktu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Memori masa lalu kembali menerjang kepalanya. Kemudian ia hanya menghela nafas dan mengatakan pada dirinya untuk tidak selalu membandingkan semua yang ada disini dengan yang sudah ia lewati.

Ia bergegas dan memakai pakaian baru nya yang ia ikut bawa ke kamar mandi sebelumnya dan keluar sembari menggantungkan handuk itu di leher.

Disaat ia keluar, hidungnya mencium wangi makanan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dan disaat ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah ruang makan, ia dapat melihat sang ayah yang sedang duduk disana sembari membaca koran dan menikmati ocha hangat buatan sang istri.

Tajima yang saat itu sedang menikmati ocha dan membaca sebuah gulungan pun langsung menolehkan sepasang mata onyx hitam nya kearah kiri dan menemukan putrinya yang tengah mengamati nya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ah Madara.. duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." Ucap Tajima sembari meletakan gelas ocha nya di meja dan Madara hanya menuju kursi yang berhadapan dengan Tajima.

Tajima sejenak memperhatikan sosok putri nya yang tengah duduk dan menatap diri nya itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Madara memang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi, seperti yang dipikirkannya dulu.

Para tetua itu terlalu berpatok pada tradisi, sehingga mereka meremehkan kemampuan putrinya ini. Dan saat ia memiliki rapat dengan para tetua itu tadi, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan bangga yang luar biasa ini disaat ia mendengar para tetua berbicara satu sama lainnya dan membicarakan kemampuan Madara.

Hn, memang sudah seharusnya mereka memakan perkataan mereka sendiri.

"Jadi.. ada apa, Tou-sama? " Tanya Madara yang membuka pembicaraan. Tajima menyesap ocha nya perlahan dan kemudian menatap mata onyx sang putri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal putra pertama Butsuma?" Tanya Tajima. Madara hanya diam sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Di hutan dekat sungai Naka. Kenapa?" Jawab Madara singkat dan kemudian ia menanyakan alasan sang ayah. Setidaknya, ia ingin membantu Hashirama untuk mencapai kedamaian yang sesungguhnya di masa ini untuk membayar semua kesalahan nya dan disaat ia tidak mempercayai kawan nya saat itu.

"Di hutan?! Lalu, apakah kalian sudah saling tahu bahwa kalian berasal dari klan Senju dan Uchiha?" Tajima tidak habis pikir. Putrinya merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan calon kepala klan Senju masa depan itu dengan baik. Seandainya ada anggota klan yang mengetahui ini, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Madara menjadi pengkhianat.

"Tidak. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau dia seorang Senju disaat perang kemarin." Jelasnya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak reaksi sang ayah. Apa dia akan menghukumnya dengan tidak membiarkan dirinya mengikuti perang lagi? Dan tertahan dengan mempelajari tata krama sebagai seorang wanita? Ia tidak mau dan hal itu sangat membosankan. Lagipula, sudah lama ia tidak bertarung dengan rival nya yang satu itu.

"Begitu.. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa membangkitkan Sharinganmu? Seingatku, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sudah membangkitkan Sharinganmu, Madara." Kali ini Tajima berbicara dengan nada lembut, membuat Madara bingung dengan pergantian ekspresi dan nada bicara sang ayah.

"Aku hanya melakukan latihan rutin dengan Hashirama, tetapi latihan kami ternyata sudah terlalu melewati batas dan akhirnya aku membangkitkan Sharinganku." Bukan kebohongan sepenuhnya sebenarnya, nyatanya ia dan Hashirama memang sering membuat banyak kerusakan disaat mereka saling berlatih. Dan Tobirama akan selalu memarahi mereka atas kerusakan yang mereka perbuat di beberapa lapangan untuk latihan di Konoha.

Tajima menatap putrinya lekat-lekat. Apa selama ini ia telah salah menilai klan Senju? Ia tidak menyangka bahwa putra pertama Tajima akan menjadi teman baik putrinya dan bahkan membuatnya membangkitkan Sharingan hingga level tiga.

Tajima memijat keningnya, merasa sedikit pening. Ia bisa menanyai putrinya lagi lain waktu, tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Madara.. kudengar.. putra Butsuma melamarmu.. apakah kalian melakukan 'sesuatu' di belakangku?" Tanya Tajima dengan nada monoton.

Sementara Madara yang tadi sedang meminum segelas air putih langsung menyemburkannya disaat ia mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah.

"APA KAU BILANG, TOU-SAMA!?"

Madara benar-benar sudah hilang kesabaran. Sialan si idiot Senju itu! Bahkan ayahnya sampai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

'Awas kau.. di pertempuran besok, akan ku cincang kau habis, idiot!' Batin Madara kesal sembari mengumpati sang Rikudo yang meletakannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku dan beristirahat, Tou-sama. Permisi.." Madara pun membungkuk hormat dan setelahnya langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Dan dalam lima detik, Tajima bisa mendengar beberapa suara ribut di lantai dua rumahnya, yang merupakan posisi kamar Madara berada.

Tajima pun _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya. Putrinya mengamuk bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Tetapi ia jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya, apakah memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya? Apa saja yang dilakukan putrinya dan adiknya itu setiap hari selama dirinya tidak ada sebenarnya?

Ah, ia memang seorang ayah yang buruk. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya setiap hari nya. Dan hanya meninggalkan sang istri di rumah untuk menjaga kedua nya.

* * *

"Katon : Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu!" Madara mengucapkan nama jutsu itu sekeras mungkin. Sekeras niat nya untuk membakar Hashirama hidup disaat itu juga. Ia tidak peduli dengan mengubah masa depan lagi! Ia masih saja kesal dengan hal yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya kemarin.

Ia rasa, _membunuh_ Hashirama sekarang adalah pilihan terbagus menurutnya. Karena jika si idiot itu mati, maka ayahnya tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk berpikiran menikahinya dengan bocah kayu idiot itu. Karena, entah mengapa ia bisa _merasakan_ ayahnya yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan hal itu, bahkan di pagi hari saat mereka sarapan tadi!

Dengan santainya ayahnya bertanya kepadanya

" _Madara, apakah kau pikir itu mungkin jika saat kau dewasa nanti, kau dan putra Butsuma menikah?"_ Dan ia hampir saja ingin melempar piring nya kearah ayahnya itu jika ia tidak ditahan oleh Izuna.

Sementara Hashirama yang sedari tadi diserang dan tidak diberikan celah untuk menyerang kembali sendiri pun hanya menghindari serangan-serangan Madara. Hashirama merasa aneh soal sahabatnya itu.

Mengapa Madara terlihat jelas sekali kesal akan sesuatu padanya? Dan kelihatan seperti ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup? Ayolah, itu _tidak mungkin_ bukan?

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Madara berhenti bergerak saat ia ingin menghunuskan pedangnya kearah dirinya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi sang Uchiha yang terlihat bingung akan sesuatu.

Madara tiba-tiba merasakan ada suatu cairan hangat yang menetes dan berjalan menyusuri paha nya dan terus saja menuju ke bawah. Ia bingung, sepertinya air minum yang ia gantung di pinggangnya tidak bocor sama sekali. Jadi ia memeriksa cairan apa itu setelah ia merasa cairan itu sampai ke kaki nya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia sehingga ia lupa kalau ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah medan perang.

"DARAH APA INII?!" Dan sang Uchiha pun pingsan seketika di tempat, membuat Hashirama terdiam mematung tak bergerak dan Izuna yang mendengar teriakan kakaknya itu langsung melesat kearah Madara yang pingsan dan pergi dari sana dengan menggendong kakaknya di punggung.

Hashirama yang mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Madara pun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Dan beberapa orang dari klan Uchiha dan Senju pun hanya bisa terbengong ria melihat adegan tidak elit tersebut.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

A/N : Gomenasai karena terlalu lama update! *bungkuk-bungkuk* aku tiba-tiba hilang ide untuk beberapa part dan akhirnya aku update potongan2 kecil nya di wattpad XD

Aku janji next update lebih panjang XD (dan soal humor haid bukan maksud apa2 sih O.O. Gomenasai jika ada yang sampai salah paham O.O )

See you next time :)


	4. Q & A

Author : Holla Minna-san! Gomen ne, seharusnya aku update chappie 4, cuman... kerjaanku lagi menumpuk nih. T^T Ak-..

Madara : Ga usah update juga lebih bagus, biar ga tambah macem2 si dobe *lirik Hashirama dan Author with deathglare*

Hashirama : TIDAK! Pokoknya harus dilanjutkan! Aku kan penasaran gimana kelanjutan hubungan ku dengan Mada-chan~ *lirik madara dengan senyum nista*

Madara : WUT? Dasar Teme kau, Senju! *bersiap-siap nimpuk kepala Hashirama pake golok*

Author : Aish -_- nih bocah dua tau2 dateng ganggu aja. Kan ane lg mencoba jelasin kenapa ane lama ga nongol :v

Madara : Huft *ngambek*

Hashirama : Oke bos * diam ditempat*

Author : Oke, jadi... karna chapter 4 masih dalam perbaikan berulang kali (alur cerita ga pas), jadi itu akan membutuhkan beberapa waktu, ya kasih lah paling lama sebulan lagi :'D soalnya mau nulis di sela2 kerja susah juga kwkwkw XD (skrg mumpung lg agak renggang makanya bsa nulis beginian :v) dan, daripada bosen nungguin author lelet yg satu ini, author buka Q & A berupa " ASK THE SENJU OR UCHIHA" jadi, kalian boleh nanya apa aja dan yang jawab itu adalah Madara/Hashirama/Izuna/Tobirama .

Madara : Gak mau -_- mending tidur

Hashirama : Jangan tidur terus, Mada-chan. Nanti jadi kebo :v

Madara : Sok tau lu, Senju -_-

Author : Yah, abaikan aja mereka berdua. Dan yah, tanya aja apapun itu dan nanti jawabannya bakal jadi satu chapter special dan bertepatan setelah itu di upload, aku bakal post chapter 4 nya juga hehehe.. Yah, sebulan dari sekarang aja.. tapi kalau ternyata gada yang nanya sama sekali, akan aku hapus part ini hehe.. Sayonara :D

Madara & Hashirama : Sayonara!

(gomen garing :v)


End file.
